thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Черный ящик тип S
Черный ящик тип S - магическое устройство, которое применялось для перемещения людей в подсознание. Разработал Сиф Твайрайт. Устройство было помещено в тело кошки, использованное Ириной Часовщицей. Устройство сохранялось ею для крайних мер. Black Box Type S was a magical device used to transport individuals into one's inner psychological world. Developed by Seth Twiright, the device was installed in the cat body utilized by Irina Clockworker and kept as a last resort. История Черный ящик тип S впервые был создан Сифом Твайрайт где-то до Левиантской катастрофы в EC 013. После его завершения, устройство было установлено в сердце игрушечного рыжего кота. После катастрофы, Сиф переселил душу Ирины Часовщицы в тело специально, чтобы использовать функции Черного ящика тип S. 30 января 611 года, Ирина активировала ящик, который поглотил мага и ее противниц - Гумилию и Эллуку Часовщицу. В результате взрыва и переноса волшебниц, души Бегемо и Евы Мунлайт, дремавшие в голове Эллуки, перенеслись в подсознание Левии. Black Box Type S was first created by Seth Twiright sometime prior to the Levianta Catastrophe of EC 013. Following its completion, the device was installed in the heart of a stuffed red cat toy; following the catastrophe, Seth transferred the soul of Irina Clockworker into the body with the knowledge of Black Box Type S's function and use. On January 30, EC 611, Irina activated the box, enveloping the mage and her opponents, Gumillia and Elluka Clockworker, in the blast and transporting them and the souls of Behemo and Eve Moonlit slumbering inside Elluka's mind to Levia's inner psychological world.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Механика Как транспортное средство, у Черного ящика тип S основной функцией является поглощение душ на определенной территории и отправка их в подсознание. Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 С помощью имитации взрыва, устройство самоуничтожалось и переносило всех, кого затронула ударная волна. Ящик позволял выбрать того, кто будет затянут в радиус взрыва и станет целью для отправки в ментальный мир. Несмотря на силу, которую создавал взрыв, Черный ящик тип S не мог физически навредить кому-либо. Однако эффект в полной мере отражался на поверхности земли в эпицентре. As a transportation device, Black Box Type S's main function was drawing in souls within a certain area into an individual's inner psychological world. Simulated through an explosion, the device would self-destruct and transport the individuals caught in the blast. The box allowed the user to select an individual caught within the blast radius as the target for the mental world spiritual transportation. Despite the force generated by the explosion, Black Box Type S didn't physically harm the individuals caught in its effects, though it could still affect the terrain within the immediate area of the explosion.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Пользователь *Ирина Клоквокер *Irina Clockworker Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Название "Черный ящик тип S" одновременно является научным термином "черный ящик" - имеется ввиду устройство, система или объект, устройство, систему или предмет, чьи начальные и конечные эффекты заметны, но принцип действия внутренних процессов неизвестен. *Black Box Type S shares it name with the scientific term "black box", referring to a device, system, or object where its input and output effects are observable but its inner workings are unknown. Любопытно *После изобретения "музыкальной шкатулки" после Левиантской катастрофы, Кирилл Часовщик описывался описывался как держащий в руках грязную черную коробку. *When developing a "music box" following the Levianta Catastrophe, Kiril Clockworker is described as only having a dirty, black box in his hands.Recollective Music Box - だけどそれは ただのガラクタにしか見えない 薄汚れた黒い箱だった *Abyss I.R. поместила одно из четырех Зеркал Люцифении в похожую маленькую чёрную коробочку и закопала в песке на пляже, где её позже нашли принц Алексиэль и принцесса Рилиан. *Abyss I.R. placed one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia in a similar small, black box she buried in the sand to be found by Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane.Twiright Prank (story) *Очнувшись, Кайл Марлон сражался с демоном Чревоугодия и Ней Марлон как будто внутри большого чёрного ящика. *When Kyle Marlon awakes in a mysterious place and confronts the Demon of Gluttony and Ney Marlon, his location is described as being the inside of a large, black box.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 *Бог Сикл поместил Аллена Авадония в устройство под названием "Черный ящик", и держал его там некоторое время в Райском дворе. *The god Sickle puts Allen Avadonia in a device called "Black Box" and kept the boy confined in it during his time in the Heavenly Yard. *Предполагается, что загадочный мальчик из песни Re_birthday находится внутри похожего большого чёрного ящика. Ма заявляет, что в Королевстве Зла "Черная коробка, зарытая в песок" никогда не будет найдена. *A mysterious boy portrayed in Re_birthday is stated to be inside a similar large, black box; in Evils Kingdom, Ma states the "black box buried in the sand" would never be found.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IX. Re_Birthday Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (первое упоминание) *Pierrot & SCP Bonus Story (только упоминание) Примечания es:Black Box Tipo S